A secret left untold
by Kellfoxx
Summary: Note: I did not create this story. It is by another author I simply put this up for the enjoyment of others.
1. Chapter 1

_  
Why were the lights flickering? Was this some sort of joke? I wonder if anyone else was having the same problem. Was someone trying to play some horrible little prank on me, if so when I find them they are dead. I gazed around my bedroom and then glimpsed up at the bulb flickering, I gazed at it for a few second before I began to feel dizzy and I quickly gazed in a random direction and rubbed my baby blue eyes._

"_I wonder what it would be like to meet a contractor," my soft voice rang out into the room and I suddenly slapped myself for thinking such an absurd thing, I walked over to my light switch and flicked it down hoping that it may stop the annoying flashing that came from the bulb not far above my head. No luck, the click of the switch was heard but the bulb continued to flash in an annoying fashion above my head. I glared up at the bulb angrily and thoughts of smashing the little glass gadget floated into my head, I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and stepped out of my room and stepped down the creaking steps one by one. I made my way over to the door and picked up my leather trench coat and slipped it on, the door seemed to squeal in agony as I opened it and stepped outside. My gaze wandered around as I pulled the door shut and I slowly walked away as rain poured down from above me drenching me in seconds, a shiver ran down my spine as a few droplets of rain found there way down the collar of the trench and trickled down the back of my shirt. I continued to walk letting the rain pour down on me as I got to the end of the road and checked left and right to see if anyone else was outside, I then pushed strands of my chin length brown hair away from my face as seemed to be glued to my face because of the rain. My baby blue eyes continued to gaze around as I took a left corner and continued to walk just letting my feet take me anywhere, a small sigh left my lips as I closed my eyes and after feeling the rain gently tap away at my skin I hit something hard yet warm. My eyes instantly opened and I saw what seemed to be a leather trench coat in my gaze, my gaze slowly traveled up and met with a dark haired figure wearing a white mask. I could tell from the physique and stature that the figure was a man and I continued to stare up at him, the masked man slowly turned his gaze to me as the mask moved and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I felt his gaze bore into my soul."Umm I'm sorry," I muttered quietly as I quickly took a few steps away and I could sense that something just wasn't right with this guy, suddenly the idea popped into my head and I felt a gasp pass my lips. He was a contractor. I could tell, my instincts were never wrong. He continued to stare at me as I kept backing away until my heel got caught and I fell unceremoniously to the floor, I sat almost in a daze at the situation I was in. This wasn't good. Here I was tripping over and falling in front of a contractor, a contractor that could kill me with a click of his fingers. My thoughts had become morbid at the thought of what his power could be, the many scenes of death played out in my thoughts. I was suddenly pulled out of my daze as I felt my left wrist was grabbed and my feet left the floor for a few seconds as I was tugged onto my feet, my eyes widened at his strength and I couldn't help but stare at him once again. If I was going to die, I might as well have a good look who was about to kill me, Right? His face was hidden behind the white mask but his dark hair could be seen if he turned around, even with the leather trench coat on the muscularity of this guy was nothing to laugh about. He must have gotten fed up with my staring because the next thing I knew I was shoved up against a wall, his hand clenched firmly onto my throat so he could strangle me if he needed to. My eyes flooded with fear as a shiver ran down my spine, my fingers were lightly touching the bricks of the wall behind me as my hands were at my sides._

"_Forget" He spoke in a deep and cold voice and I felt my eyes slowly beginning to close as I felt sleep slowly take over me."Who are you?" I whispered out in question as I fought to keep my eyes open, as if to answer he pulled up his mask and I saw his emotionless dark blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. My body seemed to act on it's own as my lips slowly curved into a smile, my eyes slowly closed as I lost the fight and fell into the deep abyss of eyes slowly opened as I felt warmth on my face and my gaze was met with the sight of my ceiling, I rolled over and a small scream escaped my lips as I fell onto the floor with a light thud. I started to fight with my blankets as they had wrapped around my legs making it near impossible to move, I kicked the blankets off me after untangling them and leaned up and slowly got onto my feet. My left hand rose up to my eyes and rubbed them still feeling weak and tired, I gazed around my room and then slowly made my way to my en-suite. After four attempts of not walking into the door frame I finally entered inside the en-suite with a grumble, I walked over to the water basin and turned the cold water tap so the water slowly drizzled out from the tap. I cupped my hands under the water and splashed the icy cold water onto my face, repeating the steps a few times in till I was fully awake and then slowly reached out for my toothbrush. After finishing my morning rituals I changed from my black silk pajamas into a tight black vest top with matching shorts, I slipped on my black vans and then walked out of my room and down the squeaky steps. As I reached the bottom step I saw that my leather trench coat wasn't in it's usual spot which was the hook on the left side of the door, I slowly walked over to my sofa to see my trench coat draped over one of the arms and I picked it up and inspected it._

"_How unusual," I mused as I placed the trench onto the hook beside the door and lifted my right hand to my forehead, I lightly scratch my forehead as a look of confusion passes over my face._

"_I can't remember going anywhere yesterday. Actually now I think about it, what did I do yesterday?" I asked out into the deserted room and I put the index finger of my left hand just under my bottom lip, I stood there in thought for at least five minutes before deciding to just let I float over my head before I gave myself a headache. I shrugged my shoulders a little in defeat then made my way out into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich, my face then lit up as I heard movement next door._

"_Oh how could I forget, someone is moving in next door today," I exclaimed as I slapped my left hand to my forehead and rushed over to the door, I pulled open my door to see a guy pulling a load of bags up the metal staircase and I stared at him as he seemed familiar. That dark hair seemed so familiar and his muscular arms called out to be remembered, I shook my head to clear my head and walked over to him my hands reaching out to grab a few of the bags that were slipping from his grip. _

"_Hey, I'm guessing your the guy moving in next door, I'll give you a hand with some of your things," I said as a smile was plastered on my lips, the guys head turned to me and his dark blue eyes gazed at me and I could see the gratitude within them. As I helped him pull some of the bags up the stares I could feel his gaze on me, I decided to ignore it and placed his bags down beside the door and wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my right hand. I gazed over at him to meet his gaze and he seemed to notice I was gazing back and quickly gazed away, I couldn't help but smile at his behavior but there were thoughts nagging at me that I had somehow seen this guy before."Oh I just realized, I haven't even told you my name. My name is Rima Shimaratsu, it's nice to meet you Mr...." I trailed off as I didn't know his name and he glimpsed at me as he put his left hand behind his head, he turned to me embarrassed and a smile on his lips."Li....Li Shengshun," He replied in a deep yet seemingly happy voice, he held his left hand out to me and continued to smile the same smile._

"_Nice to meet you Li," I said with a smile and shook his left hand with my right and then let my hand drop down to my side, we smiled at each other for a few seconds before I turned my gaze to my door."I'll leave you be now so you can unpack," I explained with a smile and I put both my hands behind my head, I turned and walked over to my door and glimpsed over at Li as I was about to step inside._

"_Bye Miss Shimaratsu," Li said politely as he made his way to the door, I smiled and waved before stepping inside my apartment and closing the door behind me. I leaned against my door and sighed softly as I lent my head back against the wooden door, everything about that guy seemed familiar and it was slowly starting to get to me. I brought my hands up to my forehead as I slid down the door, the cold beneath me signaled that I was now sitting on the floor._

"_I know him, I know I do. Why can't I remember?" I asked myself as I lent my head back against the door and the was a small thud as the back of my head touched the door, my body flinched as I felt the door vibrate behind my head and I then realized someone was knocking on it. I quickly got up onto my feet and spun around to gaze at the door, my hand reached out grasping the handle and turned it then pulled the door open._

_My eyes widened as my gaze met with Li's and he was staring at me concerned, I blinked at him a few times and tilted my head to the left a little confused._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked him confused and Li put his left hand behind his head and scratched it, I just continued to gaze at him confused. _

"_I heard a thud, I thought you were hurt," Li explained looking embarrassed and his left hand was still behind his head, I blinked and smiled at him as I pulled the door open fully._

"_I'm fine, thank you for worrying. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" I asked and Li blinked at me a few times before he nodded with a smile, I moved to the side and Li walked inside and I closed the door slowly behind me._

"_So what drink would you like?" I asked as Li gazed around my apartment and I smiled and walked toward the kitchen, I opened the door a little and then glanced back at Li and waited for his answer._

"_Uh a cup of tea please, two sugars and milk," Li said with a smile and I nodded and stepped into the kitchen and boiled the kettle, I filled the cup with a tea bag and a quarter cup of milk then reached for a spoon and put two spoons of sugar into the cup. The kettle clicked and I poured the water into the cup and then stirred the tea and dropped the spoon into the sink, I walked out of the kitchen and set the cup down on the table._

"_Make yourself at home," I gazed over at Li with a smile as he dropped down onto the sofa and I sat on my chair, I continued to gaze at him and after a few minutes Li gazed at me and I blinked a few times._

"_Have I met you before Li?" I asked as my left hand rose up and I scratched my cheek lightly, Li blinked a few times and for a second I swore his eyes darkened before they returned to normal and he smiled._

"_I don't think so," he replied with a smile as he leaned back into the sofa, something in his eyes told me he was lying and for some reason just the way he was acting seemed fake. Was his name also a fake?_

"_You don't have to lie, I have to say you act very well," I explained as I leaned forward a little and Li's eyes glanced over at me and his face paled a little, I turned my gaze to the left staring at the clock and I blinked as time had seemed to have flown by._

"_Are you a contractor?" Li asked out of the blue, I simply shook my head in reply and turned my baby blue gaze back to him. Li lowered his gaze to the floor and I slowly stood up and walked over to him and put my hand on his left shoulder, Li's body seemed to tense and he gazed up quickly his eyes dark._

"_Are you a contractor?" I repeated the question he asked a few moments ago and his eyes widened for a few seconds before he hid the shock, I smiled a little and slowly took my hand off his shoulder and put my hands behind my head._

"_That explains why I have met you before but can't remember, you erased my memories," I explained glancing up at the ceiling as Li was completely silent, he didn't accept nor deny my theory of him which in my mind proved that I was right._

_The next thing I knew I was pinned to one of my walls, my hands were pinned above my head as Li gazed into my eyes and he seemed to be fighting himself._

"_Li isn't your real name, is it?" I asked quietly and Li shook his head and I gazed into his eyes, those dark eyes that he tried to hide everything behind. I simply smiled not scared or fearing his actions and all my memories slowly returned, I slowly raised my left hand and touched his face softly and Li flinched at my actions._

"_Your the man behind the mask, could I know your real name?" I say softly as my fingers lightly stroke his cheek and Li gazes at me confused, I smiled softly at him and slowly dropped my hand from his face._

"_My name is Hei" he replied his voice no longer soft but deep and cold, I nodded a little and then closed my eyes and lent the back of my head against the wall._

"_You can erase my memories now Hei," I explained softly and I felt His grip on my arms loosen a little and I slowly opened my eyes, my gaze landed on him and we both stared at each other for a few minutes and he slowly let go of my arms._

"_Your not scared at all, are you?" Hei asked his voice quiet and he took a few steps back, I put my hands down to my sides as I shakes my head a little. I take a few steps away from the wall and drop back down into my seat, my baby blue eyes gaze over at him and I tilt my head to the left a little._

"_So are you going to erase my memories?" I ask confused and Hei looked over at me and stared at me for a few seconds, I blinked a few times as Hei shook his head and I felt even more confused._

"_There is no point in erasing your memory, you'll just remember again," he explained and he sat back down on the sofa, I gazed over at him as I put my hands behind my head and smiled._

"_I won't tell anyone your secret_ Li_," I said and smiled as I put emphasis on the name Li, I noticed Hei gaze over at me and I swore I saw a small smile appear on his lips before he returned to his normal emotionless self. I gazed up at the ceiling as he picked up his cup and I smiled a little remembering what I had said the day before, I slowly gazed down at him and I saw him gazing at me._

"_I just remembered something I said yesterday, it's actually pretty funny considering I met you yesterday," I started and Hei continued to gaze at me and I could see the curiosity in his eyes and I lay my hands on my legs._

"_Yesterday I said I wondered what it would be like to meet a contractor and the same day I met you," I finished and I smiled a little, Hei lowered his gaze to his cup and I gazed at him as I tilted my head a little to the left. I watched him lay the now empty cup on the table and get up off the sofa, my gaze followed him as he walked over to the door and slowly got up from my chair._

"_Your leaving?" I asked softly as I watched him open the door, Hei turned his gaze to me and then nodded a little and I smiled._

"_I'll see you tomorrow then Li" I said when seeing the land lady standing in between both our apartments, Hei put on his cheery act and nodded with a smile. I smiled back walking to the door and greeted the land lady as Hei walked over to his door and I waved to Hei, Hei waved back after greeting the land lady and went inside her apartment. I grasped hold of my trench coat hanging up on a hook beside the door and slipped out of my door, I waved to the land lady as I run down the steps and then started to walk down the street. My hair blew in the light breeze as my eyes gazed around, my thoughts filled with Hei and his secret as I continued to walk along the street. I stopped as I heard a voice call my name and I spun around to see Hei in an alleyway to my left, he was wearing his trench coat and his mask and I couldn't help but smile a little as I walked into the alley. I stepped closer to him so there was a small gap between us and I gazed up at his mask._

"_Is something wrong Hei?" I asked as I continued to stare up at him , suddenly my body hit a brick wall as his hands pinned my shoulders. I blinked up at him confused and I tilted my head to the left like a confused puppy, Hei just stared at me as he pinned me to the wall tighter and I winced a little._

"_Hei, Your hurting me," I continued to wince in pain and I blinked up at Hei, something seemed to click in Hei's head and he quickly moved away from me and gazed away. I gazed at him confused and stepped closer to him, I gazed up at his masked face and I could sense something was wrong._

"_Why can't I hurt you?" He asked in a whisper and I blinked a few times, I lifted my left hand to slide under his mask and touch his face softly and he flinched a little at my touch before gazing at me. I simply smiled at him and then slowly let my hand fall back to my side, I turned away from him and started to walk out of the alleyway silently._

"_Rima," I heard Hei call out just above a whisper and I stopped and turned my gaze to him, Hei was gazing at me and I slowly turned to him still smiling softly._

"_Why can't I stop thinking about you?" He asked quietly as if to himself and I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. What did he mean by that? I couldn't understand what he meant by it but it seemed to shook a jolt of electricity up my spine. Hei slowly walked toward me and my body was frozen still in shock, I slowly raised my gaze as he stood in front of me and he pulled his mask back so I could see his face properly. His dark eyes shimmered with an unknown emotion as his left hand gently touched my face, my eyes widened a little at his soft touch and I stared into his eyes._

"_I've known you for two days, Why is this happening?" he asked as his hand slowly slid away from my face, I gently grasped hold of the hand that was on my face and smiled at him softly._

"_Your more human than you think," I replied and gently let go of his hand, I turned once again and walked out of the alley and started to make my way over the road when I heard a screech. I turned my gaze to the right and my eyes widened as a car was heading straight for me, my body froze and all I felt was an immense pain as the car hit me and my body hit the ground with a loud thud. I heard the car take off and lay there in pain, I slowly turned my head to the right to see Hei at the corner of the street, his mask off and staring at me wide eyed as I lay there my blood pooling out around me._

"_Now, I definitely won't tell your secret," I coughed out as blood trickled down the corner of my lips, my eyes started to feel heavy and the last thing I saw was Hei running toward me calling my name before my eyes slowly shut._


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

_In this world, filled with pain and hatred one must follow the rules of sacrifice. When ordered to do so you must learn the art to kill. That was how they learned; it was how they lived. Each day going by slowly as a mass of expressionless faces looked beyond the gates, held together so tightly. _

_Freedom. _

_Something that they will never feel nor know of. It is a place where beings like themselves have their own will. Controlling oneself with no one to tell you what to do; truly, a child's dream. Yet, between these walls cloaked with darkness lies a sleeping figure. She is neither dead or alive; yet she is still acknowledged. _

_Caged. _

_The moment she came to rise from the comfort of her fantasies her eyes had a different glow then the others. The emerald on her forehead glowing with a soft light. She is a unique being. A perfect creation; unlike all of the others._

_Broken and torn. _

_As time goes by he finds himself giving her small glimpses from the corner of his eyes. A small flush in his cheeks and the new determination to try harder. _

_Hope. _

_"Remi" She looked up from her studies and stared blankly at the figure before her. The nurse smiled softly, "Your new name is Remi; Remi Joker." Ignoring the nurse she looked back down her bangs covering her eyes._

_"That is a lie..." _

_"This life is a lie..." _

_"Everything... is a lie." _


End file.
